Baby, I need you
by Rubina
Summary: Hermione está arrependida... Harry está magoado...


Baby, I need you ...  
  
1º capítulo- Más recordações  
  
Hermione, Harry e Ron, os três amigos que toda a gente pensava serem inseparaveis, separaram-se.  
  
Bem, não e bem assim, Ron continuava amigo da Hermione e do Harry, só que a Harry e a Hermione já não se falavam mais. Estavam no sétimo ano, mas tudo aconteceu no sexto. Hermione agora estava uma mulher daquelas, cabelos antes castanhos e lanzudos tinham se transformado em cabelos acaju e cascheados, tinha as formas de uma mulher, os olhos cor de mel mais tristes, mas lindos do mundo.  
  
Já Harry tinha se tornado um belo homem, músculos super definidos, o cabelo mais bagunçado se é possível, e dono dos olhos mais bonitos do mundo.  
  
Ron, esse... esse tinha crescido (quando é que ele não cresce), era bastante alto, mas Harry seguia-o de perto, tinha uns olhos azul mar, que antes reluziam, e agora estavam apagados, pois os seus melhores amigos mesmo estando perto, estavam longe. Tinha o cabelo ruivo agora um pouco maior e a sua cara já não tinha tantas sardas.  
  
Porque é que eles se separaram?, essa era a pergunta que corria na cabeça de toda a gente, muitos inventavam dizendo que o Harry tinha ameaçado matar os pais de Hermione, outros diziam que ele tinha ameaçado matar o amnte de Hermione, e coisas assim muito estúpidas, nunhuma delas chegava perto da verdade.  
  
No inicio do sexto ano,Harry pediu Hermione em namoro. tudo ia bem ate...  
  
#flash back#  
  
Hermione estava na biblioteca, como sempre, mas desta vez ela estava estranha, talvez fosse por ter uma coisa muito importante para falar.  
  
Harry saiu silenciosamente detras da prateleira e pregando um susto a Hermione começou a beija-la.  
  
-Harry, para, eu tenho uma coisa muito importante para te falar.  
  
-O que é amor?  
  
- aaaaaaahhhhhhhh....  
  
-Hermione, desembucha, tás a começar a assustar-me.  
  
- ah...Harry... eu quero romper o nosso namoro.  
  
- .....................  
  
-Harry diz qualquer coisa...  
  
Harry não disse nada, apenas pegou na sua mochila e foi se embora...  
  
Ele não pudia acreditar que a mulher a quem ele deu tudo, tudo mesmo (a sua virgindade), podia acabar assim com ele.   
  
# fim do flash back#  
  
Passado uns dias ...  
  
#flash back#  
  
Harry foi passear no jardim, sentia imensa falta de Hermione, tudo lembrva ela, os bancos do jardim, onde ambos se tinham sentado para observar as estrelas, a relva onde faziam os seus picnics, etc.  
  
Harry ouve um barulho, ele poem-se à espreita...viu duas pessoas, chegou-se mais perto e não podia acreditar no que tinha visto, so podia ser um sonho, ou melhor um pesadelo, um total pesadelo.  
  
Ele viu o Malfoy e a Hermione se agarrando.  
  
Harry ficou parado ali, não se conseguia mexer, até que Hermione o notou.  
  
Ela parou imediatamente com a sessão de agarramento e olhou para Harry:  
  
-parece que perdeste Potter- disse uma voz arrastada com ar de gozo.  
  
- Harry, Harry diz alguma coisa...- dizia Hermione  
  
Harry foi direito ao seu dormitório, não correndo mas andando muito lentamente, ainda chocado com o que a Hermione lhe tinha feito.  
  
Baby, I need you ...  
  
1º capítulo- Más recordações  
  
Hermione, Harry e Ron, os três amigos que toda a gente pensava serem inseparaveis, separaram-se.  
  
Bem, não e bem assim, Ron continuava amigo da Hermione e do Harry, só que a Harry e a Hermione já não se falavam mais. Estavam no sétimo ano, mas tudo aconteceu no sexto. Hermione agora estava uma mulher daquelas, cabelos antes castanhos e lanzudos tinham se transformado em cabelos acaju e cascheados, tinha as formas de uma mulher, os olhos cor de mel mais tristes, mas lindos do mundo.  
  
Já Harry tinha se tornado um belo homem, músculos super definidos, o cabelo mais bagunçado se é possível, e dono dos olhos mais bonitos do mundo.  
  
Ron, esse... esse tinha crescido (quando é que ele não cresce), era bastante alto, mas Harry seguia-o de perto, tinha uns olhos azul mar, que antes reluziam, e agora estavam apagados, pois os seus melhores amigos mesmo estando perto, estavam longe. Tinha o cabelo ruivo agora um pouco maior e a sua cara já não tinha tantas sardas.  
  
Porque é que eles se separaram?, essa era a pergunta que corria na cabeça de toda a gente, muitos inventavam dizendo que o Harry tinha ameaçado matar os pais de Hermione, outros diziam que ele tinha ameaçado matar o amnte de Hermione, e coisas assim muito estúpidas, nunhuma delas chegava perto da verdade.  
  
No inicio do sexto ano,Harry pediu Hermione em namoro. tudo ia bem ate...  
  
#flash back#  
  
Hermione estava na biblioteca, como sempre, mas desta vez ela estava estranha, talvez fosse por ter uma coisa muito importante para falar.  
  
Harry saiu silenciosamente detras da prateleira e pregando um susto a Hermione começou a beija-la.  
  
-Harry, para, eu tenho uma coisa muito importante para te falar.  
  
-O que é amor?  
  
- aaaaaaahhhhhhhh....  
  
-Hermione, desembucha, tás a começar a assustar-me.  
  
- ah...Harry... eu quero romper o nosso namoro.  
  
- .....................  
  
-Harry diz qualquer coisa...  
  
Harry não disse nada, apenas pegou na sua mochila e foi se embora...  
  
Ele não pudia acreditar que a mulher a quem ele deu tudo, tudo mesmo (a sua virgindade), podia acabar assim com ele.   
  
# fim do flash back#  
  
Passado uns dias ...  
  
#flash back#  
  
Harry foi passear no jardim, sentia imensa falta de Hermione, tudo lembrva ela, os bancos do jardim, onde ambos se tinham sentado para observar as estrelas, a relva onde faziam os seus picnics, etc.  
  
Harry ouve um barulho, ele poem-se à espreita...viu duas pessoas, chegou-se mais perto e não podia acreditar no que tinha visto, so podia ser um sonho, ou melhor um pesadelo, um total pesadelo.  
  
Ele viu o Malfoy e a Hermione se agarrando.  
  
Harry ficou parado ali, não se conseguia mexer, até que Hermione o notou.  
  
Ela parou imediatamente com a sessão de agarramento e olhou para Harry:  
  
-parece que perdeste Potter- disse uma voz arrastada com ar de gozo.  
  
- Harry, Harry diz alguma coisa...- dizia Hermione  
  
Harry foi direito ao seu dormitório, não correndo mas andando muito lentamente, ainda chocado com o que a Hermione lhe tinha feito.  
  
Mas ele não podia fazer nada afinal ja não era namorado dela...  
  
#fim do flash back#  
  
Hermione, arrependia-se de tudo o que fez a Harry, ele queria-o para ela outra vez... com Draco, ele tinha sentido uma sensação esquisita, por isso acabou com o Harry, mas eles só namoraram três meses, pois Hermione percebeu que já não sentia aquela paixão por Draco e sim um grande amor por Harry...  
  
###########################################################################  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter e cia não me pertencem, deviam pertencer, mas pertencem a dona Rowling e a WB...  
  
N/A: Por favor reviews..... 


End file.
